


Black Night, Red Light

by InkyWandmaker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But only if you squint, Drabble, Gen, Implied Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, PTSD, Sebastian is kinda an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/pseuds/InkyWandmaker
Summary: Sebastian closed his eyes and waited, tuning his acute hearing in to focus on the lovely sound of his young master's mind tearing him apart. Any moment now he would jerk awake, sweat drenched and shaking, the scream dying on his lips but the contract deal searing regardless, and Sebastian would rise from his deathly rest of boredom and in a flash of unearthly speed be at the young boys side with a candelabra on bended knee. Darkness chasing away darkness with a polite curved smile of fangs.





	Black Night, Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote ages and ages ago- the only reason I'm even posting it here is because my friend is insisting upon it. Being that as it may, this is a messy, unedited, ancient Drabble written at some ungodly time of night so reader be warned.
> 
> And, without further ado, enjoy!~

Sebastian laid on his back, his garnet eyes smoldering into the darkness and his silky black hair splayed across the white linens like an ink blot while his deft fingers stayed folded on his stomach like a corpse on display. Distantly, the night time sounds of the manor floated through the air; a ticking clock, Finny's sleep filled mumbles, and most importantly, the uneven breaths of terror Ciel was exhibiting in the master bedroom. Sebastian closed his eyes and waited, tuning his acute hearing in to focus on the lovely sound of his young master's mind tearing him apart. Any moment now he would jerk awake, sweat drenched and shaking, the scream dying on his lips but the contract deal searing regardless, and Sebastian would rise from his deathly rest of boredom and in a flash of unearthly speed be at the young boys side with a candelabra on bended knee. Darkness chasing away darkness with a polite curved smile of fangs.

Once the panic has ceased and Ciel has calmed enough to form rational thought, one of two things will happen. The first and most common was the young master would scoff, replacing his cracked mask of cold indifference, and in a causticly bitter tone snap at Sebastian that he is not a child and he did not need for Sebastian to come up. At this, the demon would smile and either sarcastically quip at Ciel's tender underbelly of nocturnal vulnerability or would obediently bow murmuring that phrase so natural to speak that it was easier than breathing; "yes my lord," and flash his glowing red irises at the frightened young boy curled In his sheets in mockery as he turned to leave.

But other times Ciel will not have the strength to tie the mask on and will instead break down into the lovely mess Sebastian loves so much; infantile hurt and human misery rolled into the bitter sweet package of a boy so desperate he bound himself to the devil. Ciel would shudder and gasp and Sebastian would set the candelabra on the night side table and lean over, gently brushing sweat damp bangs away with gloved hands to gaze at the glowing violet seal imprinted in his eye. Ciel would then turn and clutch at his ebony knight, drawing him close in a desperate need of comfort, and Sebastian would smile, eyes sliding shut as he embraced the boy pressing his smooth face into his crisp waistcoat. Following the natural pull of of the night like the ocean to its tides, Sebastian will be pulled into Ciel's ridiculously large bed where he will stay through the night as a sort of breathing security blanket, a black light chasing away a frightened child's imagined demons and replacing them with a real demon; ink black and bone white and as deadly as a poisoned rapier. Sebastian will lay there through the night with his young master curled into his side, a pool of drool seeping onto his crisp suit.

A strangled cry ripped through the night, unheard to all except the unearthly being below who closed his eyes and breathed in deep, savoring the sound before rising with inhuman grace and taking up his candelabra. The remainder of the night would be spent upstairs, Sebastian was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
